


Planet Sweet Planet

by DorkyAngel22



Series: Let’s Knock Ourselves And Start A Freakin’ Family [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Peter and Rocket are alone together, Smut, stuck on a planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkyAngel22/pseuds/DorkyAngel22
Summary: After Drax and Mantis accidentally crash the ship on a planet, the Guardians are gonna be stuck there for a while. While everyone else went out to get extra supplies (and won’t be back for a few hours) Rocket fixes the ship. Peter gets bored of babysitting, so what happens next?





	1. (Trying To) Fixing The Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Been a while since my second story in this series. I’ve been busy preparing for my exams and stuff, so sorry!
> 
> P.S. I’d to thank my friends in the Halfworld Discord Server for the inspiration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they crashed on a planet. Obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Been a while since I wrote fanfic!!! But now I’m back with a new story: Here!!!

“...Guys?! Rocky?! Rocket?! Are you and Lexy okay?! Is everyone okay?! Am I okay?!” Peter asked. He should have learned not to Drax and Mantis drive the _Milano **together**_. Especially since the both of them are really  _inexperienced_ in piloting. And the _Milano_ and everyone in it was fine, except that the _Milano’s_ engine broke. And everyone and everything was slightly dirty. (And by now you probably get it)

“Yeah, yeah. We’re fine, Pete.” Rocket’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Oh thank- Oh my god!” Peter ran to them. Lexy was fine, and she was sleeping peacefully, but Rocket has a huge scratch on his left arm. And it was bleeding. He’s losing blood really quickly.

Peter immediately grabbed Lexy from Rocket’s arms and gave her to Mantis. He grabbed Rocket’s right hand and took him to the medical bay. Then Peter quickly bandaged his bleeding arm.

“There.” Peter said when he was done. “It’ll heal in at least a few hours.”

Rocket blushed, his fur feeling warmer than usual. “Thanks Pete, but it’s not a big deal.”

“Oh, yes it is! Fucking crash-land decided to hurt my wife on purpose! And he’s brave enough to think it’s not a big deal! Well, guess what, Rocky? It is!” Peter’s words caused Rocket to blush even more.

After Rocket finally stopped blushing, the two walked out of the medical bay and joined the other Guardians. Mantis gave Lexy back to Rocket. Lexy woke up and giggled, and everyone thought it was cute, despite the situation they were in.

Gamora looked around “There’s a city over... there!” She pointed North. Sure enough, there was a city there. The tall buildings illuminated with colourful digital billboards in some alien language, which has heard by the city people. Pretty good from a distance, actually. “Quill, Mantis, Groot, Drax, and I will go to the city to get some supplies. You and Rocket will stay here to fix the ship and take care of your daughter.” 

Rocket agreed. “Sounds like a pretty good plan.”

Peter agreed, and then asked. “Okay, but how long will you guys take?”

“Probably the rest of the day. We’ll probably be back by tomorrow.” Mantis said.

“Then, we must leave at once. So, see you guys later. Or tomorrow. I honestly don’t know anymore.” Gamora said before motioning the other three to come with her.

“Oh, and before I forget, Quill, please don’t call Kraglin.”

“Huh?! Why not?!”

“Because it took him a while to arrive at our destination, and he’s tired, so don’t force him to come here.”

As soon as the other Guardians left, Rocket realised something very important.

“Welp, I better get started.” Rocket said before he gave Lexy to Peter and walked towards the _Milano’s_ engine. 

Peter got surprised by Rocket’s sudden actions. “Now? But why? Besides, your arm’s injured, ya know!” “Pete, injured arm or not, Gammy’s countin’ on me to fix the ship, ya know.” Rocket said before starting to fix the engine.

Peter didn’t say anything, he knew Rocket was right: Gamora would’ve asked Rocket to fix the ship, whether she told him or not. He walked inside the _Milano_ with Lexy in his arms.

**Three and a half hours later:**

Peter sighed and got off the rocking chair in Lexy’s room, and then he began pacing around the room, bored as hell and completely outta his mind. He has a good reason, though: The others aren’t back yet, Rocket’s still not done fixing the ship, and Lexy suddenly got tired from playing and fell asleep. He felt really... lonely. 

Babysitting Lexy was fun, really fun and all, but right now, all he ever wants is his wife. All he ever wants right now is  _Rocket_.

Suddenly, an idea (a good one, for once in his life) popped in his dumb-ass excuse for a mind. He immediately (and quietly) walked outside Lexy’s room and looked for Rocket in the _Milano’s_ engine room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Oh wait, there’s another chapter. Heh, sorry.


	2. (Trying To) Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After feeling lonely, Peter has ___ with Rocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is only two chapters. Sorry. Guess the three-lettered word in the summary in the comments!
> 
> P.S. Yes, I’ll admit that does a bit sound confusing.

Rocket was barely finished with fixing the engine when Quill arrived. 

“Hey.”

“Hey, yourself. Aren’t you supposed to be taking care of a certain someone?”

“Oh, you mean Lexy? Don’t worry, Rocky, she’s asleep.” Peter responded. He walked over to the raccoonoid and embraced him. “You on the other hand, **clearly need a break**.”

“Pete, what the fuck does that m-mmmff!” Peter shut him up by giving him a hungry and then passionate kiss, with Rocket eventually kissing back. Peter let his hands feel Rocket’s body, slowly placing them under his back and knees as he picks Rocket up, bridal style, making Rocket blush madly.

Peter, with Rocket in his arms, walks inside their room, locking the door. He placed Rocket on the bed, kissing his lips numerous times.

“Peter...” Rocket whimpered between every kiss as Quill slowly removed his jumpsuit, exposing his now naked body. “Oh baby, I’ve missed this very sexy body very much. It’s been a while...” Peter growled lustily as he kissed every inch of Rocket’s body, making Rocket’s blush even more redder.

Eventually, Peter got himself naked too and climbs on top of Rocket, licking his lips, making Rocket weak and nervous. He gave Rocket another hungry and passionate kiss, causing Rocket to kiss back and to feel weaker. Without warning, Peter slammed into Rocket, earning a slight wail.

“Are you... wearing a... condom... or... something?” Rocket asked weakly.

“After I got you pregnant with Lexy, it’s best if I should. And don’t worry, I am.”  Quill responded.

Peter kissed Rocket, going in and out of him, making him moan his name. “Rocket... I... I love... I love you!” causing Rocket to moan Peter’s name. “Oh P-Peter, I l-l-l-l-love y-you t-t-too! I need you so m-much! I wanna... be your... bitch...”

“You’ve always been... my bitch... And hey... I’m cumming... so... together, okay?” Rocket nodded in agreement, and Peter got out of him, then slammed into him even more, earning another slight wail.

Kissing Rocket’s ears and face, Peter whispered: “I’m not good with just one round, ya know.” before turning off the lights and nipping one of Rocket’s ears. And for the next few hours, you shall hear a ton of screaming, wailing, curse words, and a lot of ‘I love you’s.

**The Morning After:**

Peter woke up with a start. He didn’t realise that he had sex with Rocket until he saw his wife naked in his arms. _That was really fun_. He thought.

Peter’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt Rocket wake up with a panic in his arms. “Oh, shit! I almost forgot! I hadn’t finished fixing the fucking ship! Gammy’s probably gonna kill me once I step outside this room!” 

“I’ll be the one to explain everything to her, don’t worry, Rocky.” Peter said while placing a long kiss on Rocket’s furry head.

“What did I ever do to make you love me?” Rocket sighed with a slight blush.

“Aside from being sexy and amazing, Rocky, absolutely nothing.”

“Oh, so you think you’re gonna get away with this, huh? That’s it, Quill. No more sex without my permission.” Rocket said with a sly smirk.

“What?! Oh c’mon, Rocky! I was ready for next time!”

“Sorry, but there ain’t no next time.” Rocket chuckled and kissed his left cheek. “Not without another condom and my permission.” Then he got off the bed, grabbed his jumpsuit, got dressed, and exited the room.

Peter just sighed and copied Rocket’s routine, but not before he rubbed the cheek where Rocket kissed him with a blush and a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give a fandom, and some ideas on my Tumblr, @dorkyangel22! I’d appreciate it, ya know!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I’m still planning for future stories, so leave some ideas! Please?


End file.
